


The Hero of Ferelden

by LSev7n



Series: Stories from the Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - The Left Hand of the Divine, F/F, One Shot Collection, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSev7n/pseuds/LSev7n
Summary: "We're all stories in the end. Just make a good one, eh?"All her life, Evelyn grew up on the legendary stories of the Hero of Ferelden. When she finds out her Spymaster is the Hero of Ferelden's lover, noting will stop Evelyn from pestering Leliana until she shares some stories. As expected, Leliana isn't exactly thrilled to share them.





	The Hero of Ferelden

“What was she like?” Evelyn asked, peeking over Leliana’s shoulder and absent-mindedly gazing at the document she was reading. Leliana shot her an irritated glance.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Leliana replied, lightly pushing the noisy Inquisitor out of her personal space. Evelyn obliged, moving in front of Leliana. Nonetheless, Evelyn refused to budge on her question.

“Come on,” Evelyn whined. “I worshipped the Hero of Ferelden growing up. Every mage practically did. You can’t just reveal that you are _ together _and not give me the juicy details.” Evelyn clutched her hands together, holding them at her chest, while doing her best puppy eyes expression. The only issue was that she was taller than Leliana, making it significantly harder to look cute. Leliana frowned at Evelyn’s poor attempt. 

“There are many books on the Hero of Ferelden. A simple perusal through the library should satiate your curiosity, no?”

“You’re no fun,” Evelyn pouted. She instantly regretted her words when she saw something dangerous flash in Leliana’s eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was anger or… it was probably anger. Evelyn made a mental note to take extra precautions tonight in case Leliana attempted to slice her throat, Herald of Andraste or no.

“Very well,” Leliana relented. “What stories do you actually want to hear?”

Evelyn gaped at her, awestruck that she had changed her mind. For a brief moment, Evelyn thought Leliana was joking, but the look in her eyes made Evelyn realize she was being serious. 

“You wanted to hear a story. Have you changed your mind?” Leliana impatiently said.

Pinching herself, Evelyn regained her composure. “Right. Huh. I guess I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Evelyn flinched at the harshness of Leliana’s sarcastic tone. “Well how about,” Evelyn stalled, scratching the back of her head as she grasped for a story idea before Leliana changed her mind. Leliana’s cold glare made it exceptionally hard to think. Saying the first thought that popped into her mind, Evelyn requested, “How about the story of when you two first met?”

Leliana narrowed her eyes at Evelyn, looking at her like she had grown two heads. “What?” Evelyn dumbly asked.

“Of all things, that is what you are most interested in?”

“I mean it has to be amazing being with the Hero of Ferelden.”

“You assume that, despite knowing nothing about her.”

“I know she’s the Hero of Ferelden,” Evelyn exclaimed as if the title alone meant the Hero of Ferelden was the perfect lover. “Come on, at least tell me what it was like when you first met. Was it love at first sight? Or a heated rivalry created from repressed feelings?” Evelyn rambled, spurred on by her curiosity and romantic notions.

“I did not take you for such a romantic, Herald. I hope you realize life is nothing like the stories, especially the romantic ones,” Leliana chided. Evelyn felt like she was a nine again and being scolded by her mom.

“Trueeee, but at the same time, I feel like the Hero of Ferelden’s journey was very story-like, right?”

Leliana slowly shook her head, her eyes slightly cloudy. “It was far more dangerous and terrible than you could imagine.”

“Then tell me about it,” Evelyn pressed. Her response elicited a rare smile from the Nightingale. 

“Perhaps in time. But you did request to hear about our first meeting, yes?” Not waiting for Evelyn to respond, Leliana continued, “That was a happy memory at least. When the Hero of Ferelden walked in, she shined this light so bright, it was like the sun had arisen anew soley for me. When I saw her, I knew the Maker had rewarded me for my faith.”

Evelyn smiled, eagerly committing every detail of Leliana’s story to heart. Leliana usually had this presence to her, a cold deadly aura that told everyone to stay away from her if they valued their lives. But in that moment, the cold exterior faded away, replaced by a warm glow of happiness that made Evelyn feel bubbly. It was absolutely adorable, a word that Evelyn would have never thought to associate with the callous Spymaster. This happy version of Leliana, the one who lovingly reminisced about the Hero of Ferelden, was the Leliana Evelyn always wanted to see. 

Leliana was also an enthralling storyteller. She seemed to understand the ebb and flow of a good story, gauging Evelyn’s body language to determine which details to brush over and which details to focus on. In the past, Leliana must have constantly told stories. _ What changed? _

“Just like that,” Evelyn chimed in. “You really just walked up to the Wardens and joined them?”

“The Maker’s light guided me. Or so I believed at the time,” Leliana bitterly added on, just soft enough for Evelyn to catch.

“I believe in the Maker as much as the next girl, but I think it speaks to you, doesn’t it? You clearly made a great first impression.”

Leliana shook her head. “The Wardens needed as much help as possible and I don’t think Aayilah has the capability to turn anyone down.”

“Aayilah?”

“The Hero of Ferelden,” Leliana clarified. “Surely you are familiar with the name?”

“I am. It’s just that’s the first time I heard you say it.”

“Is it now?” Leliana said, sighing. There was something in her tone that Evelyn couldn’t decipher. “Regardless, that is enough stories for one day. There is work both of us need to get done,” Leliana pointedly scolded the Herald for shirking her duties.

“Fine, fine,” Evelyn replied, raising her hands up. “I’ll see you later.”

“You know where I am.”

* * *

“Hey Cassandra,” Evelyn chirped as she walked across the training grounds of Haven. As she approached the Seeker, Evelyn could hear a relentless clashing of metal on metal, ringing through the cold Haven air. She felt Cullen’s eyes resting on her. She gave a quick glance at the Commander, smirking as he hastily and obviously looked away from her. Despite her better judgement and Cullen being a (former) Templar, Evelyn found her insides squirming in happiness whenever she saw Cullen staring.

“How can I help you?” the Seeker asked the young Herald, lowering the report she was reading prior.

“I was wondering about Leliana.” Some part of Evelyn felt dirty going behind Leliana’s back to find out information on her. The other part of her was just glad she could avoid Leliana’s death stare.

“Leliana?” Cassandra replied, sounding worried. “Do you have concerns about her capability as Spymaster? Because I assure you that -”

“No, no,” Evelyn waved her hands, stopping Cassandra. “I have no doubts that Leliana is our best choice for Spymaster.” _ Also our only choice, but that’s besides the point. _ “It’s just that I don’t know how to put this, but Leliana is so…” Evelyn hesitated, trying to find the right word.

“Cold?” Cassandra suggested. Evelyn nodded. “The Most Holy’s death has been hard on us all, but Leliana most of all. Leliana knew the Most Holy, years before she became Divine Justinia. Do not judge her too much for her actions.” 

“I don’t,” Evelyn reassured. “I’m just worried about her. I know there’s a part of her that isn’t so cold. I’ve seen it whenever she talks about the Hero of Ferelden, but for some reason she refuses to allow the world to see that side of her.”

“She told you about the Hero of Ferelden?” Cassandra spoke cautiously, seemingly unsure of what Evelyn actually knew.

Evelyn nodded. “You’re surprised?”

“I am,” Cassandra bluntly said. “Leliana rarely informs anyone of her… relationship with the Hero of Ferelden. Those who do know, she swears them to secrecy. It seems she trusts you.”

“I find that kinda hard to believe,” Evelyn admitted. The idea of Leliana trusting anyone was hard to believe. She always seemed prepared for an inevitable betrayal.

Cassandra sighed, turning around and gazing at the Frostback Mountains. Quietly she said. “There was a time when that wasn’t so hard to believe. Ever since the Hero of Ferelden left, Leliana has changed. She has grown… distant, from both me and the Most Holy.” 

“Left? They’re no longer together?” Evelyn felt awful for bringing up the Hero of Ferelden if that was the case.

Cassandra turned around to face Evelyn. She hesitated, her face indicating that she realized she revealed too much about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden. “No, they are together, I believe. It’s… it’s something I believe you should talk to Leliana about.” Evelyn let out a massive sigh of relief.

Lowering her voice and looking around as if Leliana was in ear-shot distance, Evelyn whispered, “But she’s scary!”

Cassandra smirked. “Don’t let her fool you. Deep down she has a heart of gold.”

_ It’s a mask! _ Evelyn realized. The cold and warm Leliana wasn’t two sides of the same person, but rather the cold, cruel Spymaster was a mask to hide the warm heart underneath. _ What changed? It must have been the Hero of Ferelden leaving. But why did she leave? _ For the first time, Evelyn felt for Leliana and started on the path of understanding the enigmatic Spymaster. _ I”m going to help her! _Evelyn resolved. Even if it meant taking a few cuts here and there, Evelyn was going to find someway to ease Leliana’s pain. She would show Leliana that it was ok to lower her mask, especially around those closest to her.

Evelyn excitedly thanked the Seeker, but as she was about to turn and leave, she made another startling realization. “Wait, if you know about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden’s relationship, does that mean you knew the Hero of Ferelden, like personally?”

“We’ve met from time to time,” Cassandra answered, her stoic tone a stark contrast to Evelyn’s bubbliness.

“What was she like?” Evelyn asked, her voice spiking up an octave.

“She was,” Cassandra paused, appearing to think on how to answer. “She was kind.”

“Kind? That’s it?” Evelyn huffed. _ Why won’t anyone give me an actual answer? _

“I think ‘kind’ is how she would like to be described.”

* * *

“So as the newly appointed Inquisitor, can I order you tell me more stories about the Hero of Ferelden?” Evelyn asked Leliana.

Crows menacingly cawed in the background as Leliana glared daggers at the Inquisitor as if daring her to exercise her authority. Evelyn gulped, but pressed on regardless. 

“Come on, it’s been weeks since you’ve told me a story.” In the weeks following Leliana’s first story to Evelyn, Leliana had been far more willing to share stories about the Hero of Ferelden. But ever since Haven, Leliana was slowly shutting Evelyn out again.

“Perhaps there is a reason for that?” Leliana dryly remarked.

Evelyn grinned, leaning forward and planting her elbows on the table. She held her chin up with her hands. Now at eye-level with Leliana, she was forced to acknowledge Evelyn. “I know you enjoy telling stories about her,” Evelyn mischievously said.

“Enjoy?” the usual composed Leliana sputtered. “I don’t -” Leliana’s objection died on her tongue as she appeared to think better of it. “Alright, what do you want to hear?”

Straightening back up, Evelyn pumped her fist into the air in victory. She started pacing back and forth, much to Leliana’s visible annoyance. “How about the first time you and the Hero of Ferelden admitted your feelings for each other?”

Leliana frowned at Evelyn. “I thought you wanted to hear about the Hero of Ferelden, not my love life?”

“What better way to learn about the Hero of Ferelden than through the woman she loves?” The corners of Leliana’s mouth curled up, like she approved of Evelyn’s answer. _ She has a really nice smile _, Evelyn thought. Another reason to peel back Leliana’s mask.

Leliana started her story. “Well, I always believed that I had feelings for her before she did, despite what she might argue.”

“How early?”

Leliana looked away from Evelyn, refusing to meet her stare. Her gaze was fixated on the paperwork on her desk. _ Is the Spymaster embarrassed? _Evelyn giggled to herself. 

“Perhaps our first or second conversation,” Leliana mumbled into her paperwork.

“That early!”

“She has this presence to her that is nice to be around. And the way she wore her hair was really really nice,” Leliana argued, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Upon realizing how she sounded, Leliana straightened her back, closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. 

Refusing to let Leliana’s outburst go, Evelyn commented, “Aww that’s sweet.”

“I was too shy back then to tell Aayilah how I felt, especially since I believed she wouldn’t ever like me back. It resulted in a lot of missed signs.”

“Why would you believe she wouldn’t like you back?”

“For a number of reasons.” Evelyn waited for Leliana to elaborate, but in typical Leliana fashion, it never came.

“Like?” Evelyn prodded.

Leliana sighed impatiently, the same way she always sighed when she was growing sick of Evelyn’s questions. “Is it really important?”

“Yes!”

Shaking her head in disbelief at the Inquisitor, Leliana reluctantly answered, “First of all, she wasn’t religious. I did not know if she thought less of me because I was. In retrospect, it was stupid of me.” Leliana laughed at herself, the bitter, self-deprecating type.

“She isn’t?” Evelyn asked, tilting her head.

Leliana smirked. “She is an elf after all.”

“I thought since she’s with you, I figured -”

“That I would never be with someone who did not believe in the Maker?” Leliana coolly interrupted.

Evelyn’s face heated up. “That’s not what I meant. I -”

“I’m joking,” Leliana remarked, her body language not supporting her claim.

“Right,” Evelyn said, stretching out the word. She was slowly getting use to Leliana’s dry sense of humour.

“You’re still curious, yes?” Leliana asked, studying Evelyn’s face.

“I mean I guess if you love someone and think they’re worth it?”

Leliana lightly shook her head. “There is more to it than that. Regardless of Aayilah’s belief in the Maker, I believe her to be the Maker’s ultimate gift to me. She wa - is my light, my beacon when I’ve lost my way. She saved me, much like the Maker. Love is too simple of an emotion to encapsulate how I feel about Aayilah,” Leliana softly spoke, her voice filled with unconditional love and respect for the Hero of Ferelden. 

Leliana’s beautiful speech was the most open she had ever been about her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden, open in a way that Evelyn didn’t even have to beg for. Evelyn could see why Leliana had become so cold when the Hero of Ferelden left. It was like a part of her soul had been ripped out. Despite all of Leliana’s love, the Hero of Ferelden wasn’t here. _ How could she leave Leliana alone when Leliana needs her the most!? _Evelyn knew that what she had been trying to do for weeks, the Hero of Ferelden would have done for Leliana with one look.

“That’s a lovely sentiment,” Evelyn breathed out.

“She agreed with you,” Leliana quietly said, talking to herself more than Evelyn. She looked up at Evelyn. Blue met green. “You remind me a lot of her,” Leliana complimented the Inquisitor.

Blushing, Evelyn tilted her head down. “Oh thank you.”

Leliana respectfully nodded at Evelyn. “Where was I?” she mused.

“I think we were talking about the reasons you thought she wouldn’t like you?”

“Oh right. I thought she liked someone else.”

Evelyn perked up. Now that was interesting. “Wait really? Who?”

“Alistair.”

“Alistair?” Evelyn blinked. “As in the King of Ferelden?” Evelyn found her voice on the edge of shouting.

“Yes that one,” Leliana giggled at Evelyn’s excitement, the smile reaching her eyes for once. “Aayilah was so oblivious to romance that she missed all of Alistair’s attempts a flirting. Not that he was any good in that category anyway.” Evelyn noted the fondness in Leliana’s tone. It was almost like Leliana wished she was back in the Fifth Blight. As if that terrible, chaotic time was worth it because at least Leliana had the Hero of Ferelden by her side.

“It wasn’t until Alistair confessed to her, did Aayilah finally get the hint,” Leliana continued.

“No!” Evelyn whispered in disbelief. “That must have been so awkward.” 

“It was worse because I walked in on the conversation.” Evelyn visibly flinched at how cruel that must have been for Leliana. “That was the first time I found out she potentially liked me.”

Evelyn gasped. _ This story is too good to be true! _ “She told Alistair that there was someone else?” Leliana nodded in confirmation.

“But at the time, I thought she meant someone other than me.”

Evelyn nearly facepalmed, before she remembered who she was talking too. Restraining herself, Evelyn asked, “But like, who else was there?”

“There was an Antivan Elf by the name of Zevran,” Leliana answered. Her cheeks flamed, nearly matching the color of her hair. “I assumed because Zevran was also an elf…” Leliana trailed off.

“I can’t believe you were so naive.” Evelyn paused when she realized what she said. She studied Leliana’s face, praying to the Maker that Leliana wouldn’t snap at her.

“I have no plans to kill you Inquisitor,” Leliana abruptly remarked.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t feel the need to censor yourself in front of me. The truth is that I do enjoy these chats of ours, and I appreciate your thoughts, no matter the nature of them.”

Now it was Evelyn’s turn for her cheeks to flame in embarrassment. _ Was it that obvious? _ “Oh, I - thanks,” Evelyn lamely said. A few moments later as the words fully processed in Evelyn’s mind, she exclaimed, “Wait is this your way of saying we’re friends?”

Leliana rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me regret this,” Leliana said, returning to her usual cold tone. 

“Right sorry I won't,” Evelyn yelped. A pause. “That was a joke wasn’t it?” Evelyn nervously chewed on her lip.

“Only partially,” Leliana said, smiling mysteriously. Evelyn groaned. 

* * *

“Why don’t you think the Hero of Ferelden is here?” Evelyn asked her boyfriend. She was lying on Cullen’s bed, lazily dangling her feet off the bed. Cullen sat on edge, smiling down on her.

“What?” Cullen’s smile was replaced by a confused stare.

“With Leliana here and what happened at the Conclave… I don’t know, I feel like the Inquisition could use her right now,” Evelyn remarked. Cullen was one of the few people who knew about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden. As a result, he had become someone she could confide in when Leliana was being difficult.

“I don’t know anything about where the Hero of Ferelden is. Why don’t you ask Leliana?” 

“I don’t know,” Evelyn mutterred. “It’s just that me and Leliana are in a decent place right now, you know. I think she even considers me a friend. I don’t want to ruin that by broaching a sensitive topic.”

“Is the answer that important to you?”

Evelyn pursed her lips. “I don’t know,” Evelyn found herself repeating. “From what everyone has told me about the Hero of Ferelden, she’s selfless to a fault. If that’s the case, why isn’t she here? Why isn’t she selfless enough to be here for Leliana?” Evelyn accused, spitting the questions out as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“You sound angry with her,” Cullen noted, which surprised Evelyn. She didn’t think she was angry at the Hero of Ferelden. She barely knew her for Maker’s sake. All she did know was that Leliana was in so much pain without the Hero of Ferelden. And maybe it was the Hero of Ferelden’s fault for leaving Leliana alone.

“I’m not,” Evelyn noncommittally answered, deflecting the question. As Cullen studied her face, Evelyn made sure to keep her expression at an impasse.

Finally Cullen stopped. “Just because she’s selfless, doesn’t mean she’s perfect.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning she can’t be everywhere at once. If she’s not here, then she has to be doing something important. And I bet everyday she wishes she could be by Leliana’s side instead.” Cullen frowned, looking her dead in the eye with a haunted expression. “Sometimes life forces you to make a choice between two terrible alternatives. Even a hero can’t always find a perfect solution.”

Evelyn sat up and pulled Cullen into a tight embrace. She rubbed small circles on the small of his back. “Oh Cullen. I’m sorry.”

When Cullen pulled out of her arms, he gave her a tight smile. “I’m ok. I appreciate it. I think you should ask Leliana though. I think it’ll turn out ok if you do,” Cullen reassured.

“Yeah maybe,” Evelyn absent-mindely replied. The one thing that nagged at the far reaches of Evelyn’s mind was that everyone who knew about Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden thought their relationship was perfect. Why was Evelyn the only one who thought there was a problem?

* * *

“Do you resent her? Evelyn asked, taking Cullen’s advice before she thought better of it. Leliana and Evelyn were in the middle of their on-and-off weekly story session about the Hero of Ferelden. This time around Leliana told the story of the Landsmeet and how the Hero of Ferelden spared the Traitor Loghain’s life. 

“What?” Leliana said in a hushed whisper. Something flashed in Leliana’s eyes, something that Eveyln couldn’t interpret.

“Sorry, nothing,” Evelyn hastily replied, losing the dumb courage she had a moment ago.

“No please continue.” There was something desperate in Leliana’s tone. Gazing into her deep blue eyes, Evelyn saw, for the first time, a mixture of fear and uncertainty. “Why should I resent her?” It seemed as if Leliana was scared she was missing something everyone else could see.

“I mean, I thought that because she’s not here, with you I mean, that I don’t know, if you blame her for not being here.” Evelyn nervously stumbled over her words. She was impressed that she managed to form coherent sentences at all. 

“I will admit that these past few years without her have been hard. Incredibly so,” Leliana said, rubbing her forehead. “But I don’t blame her for it.” 

“Why isn’t she here then?” Evelyn stressed.

Leliana’s contorted face revealed a war inside her, on whether to tell Evelyn the truth or not. She sighed, making a decision.

“My love is on a quest to find a cure for the Calling.”

“A cure for the Calling? Is that possible?”

“It is,” Leliana answered, though her tone didn’t do much to support her statement.

“But for it to take so many years? What if she doesn’t find a cure? How can you even know she’s still alive?” All the burning questions inside Evelyn erupted out of her all at once.

“I just do,” Leliana tightly said. “My love promised me she would return. She is not one to break her promises.”

“But she hasn’t written or contacted you at all?” Evelyn’s voice was rising in disbelief, bordering on rage.

“Perhaps she cannot. Her journey must have brought her far from here.” Evelyn didn’t miss the sorrow hidden in Leliana’s words. 

“You have so much faith in her.” Part of her wanted to say _ too much faith _.

“Should I not?”

“I think it’s selfish of her to leave you, even if it is to stop the Calling,” Evelyn huffed out, her cheeks slightly red in anger.

Leliana shook her head. “Her quest is for me as much as it is for her. She knows how much I’ve lost.”

Evelyn frowned, an uneasiness settling at the bottom of her stomach. A question lied on the tip of her tongue. _ What if she doesn’t come back? _ Evelyn knew better than to ask it, seeing as Leliana was already so vulnerable.

“I will admit,” Leliana started, “the manner in which she left has disturbed me for some time. But I am to blame for that more so than her.”

Evelyn knew there was an entire story there, but she knew better than to pry. The blue in Leliana’s eyes turned obsidian from how cloudy her eyes were. 

“I must return to my work,” Leliana said, interrupting the silence between the two. Reluctantly, Evelyn waved goodbye. The entire conversation left a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

“Am I looking at this all wrong?” A frustrated Evelyn ranted to Cassandra. Evelyn didn’t exactly know why she chose Cassandra instead of Cullen. Maybe it was the fact that Cassandra offered a new perspective. Instead of rage on Cassandra’s face, Evelyn found only confusion. “You don’t think the Hero of Ferelden did anything wrong?”

“I don’t know Evelyn. But I trust Leliana’s judgement.”

“Which is clouded by her love for the Hero of Ferelden!”

“I don’t see how love is clouding her judgement. I think it’s sweet that Leliana chooses to love the Hero of Ferelden even after so many years.”

“But that’s just it. If the Hero of Ferelden doesn’t return, it would break Leliana. She shouldn’t have to go through that much pain!”

“If I can be honest Evelyn? Evelyn nodded. “I think it’s your judgement that is clouded. I share your concern for Leliana, but I also met the Hero of Ferelden. I know what those two share is special,” Cassandra said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “All you’ve heard about the Hero of Ferelden and their relationship is through stories.”

For some reason Cassandra’s words caused Cullen’s earlier words to echo in her mind. _ Just because she’s selfless, doesn’t mean she’s perfect. _Evelyn knew that. Or she thought she did. But what Evelyn wanted of the Hero of Ferelden, was it possible for anyone to achieve? 

Only a few months ago, the Hero of Ferelden was her idol, the perfect ideal Evelyn modeled her leadership of the Inquisition around. She never thought she could approximate 10% of the Hero of Ferelden. But now, she was angry at her. _ What changed? _

_ Learning about her _, Evelyn realized. Cassandra was right that, for Evelyn the Hero of Ferelden was fairy-tale story. All the weekly stories from Leliana had transformed the Hero of Ferelden from a symbol into a person and people weren’t perfect. Maybe all this time, Evelyn wasn’t mad that the Hero of Ferelden wasn’t there for Leliana, but rather she didn’t turn out to be who Evelyn thought she was.

“Thank you Cassandra! You’re quite wise,” Evelyn complimented, a wide grin on her face. She made a mental note to thank Cullen as well. She quickly waved goodbye, needing to apologize to Leliana.

“Leliana, I think you’re right,” the Inquisitor proclaimed upon running up to Leliana’s rookery.

Leliana put aside her report and looked curiously at Evelyn. “What am I right about exactly?”

“That the Hero of Ferelden isn’t selfish for leaving you. That you shouldn’t resent her.”

“Hmmm and what made you come to this realization?”

Evelyn grinned, but didn’t answer. She knew Leliana well enough now that the question was rhetorical. Leliana didn’t return the smile, instead staring past Evelyn. 

“Actually in truth,” Leliana started, “I should also thank you for helping me realize that I do hold some anger towards my love.”

Evelyn bit her lip, almost hard enough to pierce the skin. Did her own anger and questions drive a wrench between Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden? “You do? But -”

“I do,” Leliana firmly said in a tone indicating that everything was alright. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

* * *

For the first time since Evelyn met Leliana, the latter approached the former. Evelyn was situated in her chambers when she heard a light knock on her door. Normally, it was Cullen or Josie coming in for a chat. When Leliana greeted her on the other side, Evelyn’s mouth almost dropped in shock. Leliana gave Evelyn a small smile. _ Leliana just smiled at me first. Ok, where did Leliana go and who the Maker is this? _

“I was wondering if you are free?” Leliana asked Evelyn.

“I am,” Evelyn said, regaining her composure. She stepped aside, letting Leliana walk into her bedroom. Leliana ignored the bed, opting to walk onto the balcony. She bent down slightly, resting her elbows on the railing. Evelyn leaned on the archway leading to the balcony.

It was a lovely day. The sun’s rays shone through the translucent clouds, illuminating the entire balcony and subsequently, Leliana. The few locks of hair that Evelyn could see were absolutely stunning in the light, as if they were lines of flames coming out of Leliana. Leliana was intently staring into the crystal, clear blue skies. The wind was light, brushing against Leliana’s clothes and causing them to weakly flitter in the air.

In some ways, Leliana looked like a bird that was gliding in the air, basking in the wind, sun and clouds of a perfect day. Being around Leliana felt different. It was like her wings had healed and she could finally enjoy the freedom of flying again. Maker forbid, Leliana looked happy. 

Evelyn didn’t feel the need to pressure Leliana to talk, not like all the previous times Evelyn pestered Leliana to tell her a story. This was different.

“When I was a child,” Leliana started, still gazing towards the distant horizon, “I fell in love with the stories of heroes, adventure, romance, the whole spectacle of it. I was very much like you Inquisitor.”

“What changed?” Evelyn asked, keeping her voice polite and reserved.

“Life did. I grew up and learned life was not always like the stories I had read. Still, I couldn’t help but keep on believing in them. When Aayilah came, she brought my love of stories back and in the process, stole my heart. I have much to thank my love.” Leliana looked down at something her back obscured.

Leliana rotated to face Evelyn, resting her back against the stone railing. A beautiful white-gold necklace hung around Leliana’s neck. At the end of the chain was a gold ring with dark blue stripes. Leliana absent-mindely twirled it around her hand. She grinned at Eveyln, a real genuine smile.

“It’s beautiful,” Evelyn noted, pointing to the ring.

Leliana wrapped her slender fingers around the ring, melancholy in her eyes. “It is. A gift from my wife.” The revelation caused Evelyn to push herself off the archway in shock.

“Your wife?” Evelyn exclaimed, her eyes widening. “Oh I guess I didn’t realize, for some reason -, but it makes sense. Congrats,” Evelyn meekly finished.

Leliana chuckled. “Yes it is a secret I keep close to my heart. I trust you will keep it a secret as well, yes?” Leliana assumed the serious, dark look that Evelyn had grown used too. Evelyn wagered that the look was mostly a joke.

“I will. I promise,” Evelyn swore. Leliana nodded in approval.

Leliana tucked the necklace back under her chainmail and shirt. “I am telling you this because I want you to know that I have much to thank you for as well.”

“Thank me for? I mean I appreciate it, but I don’t think -” An irritated glance from Leliana shut Evelyn up. Pursing her lips, Evelyn waited to fully hear Leliana out.

When Leliana was sure that Evelyn would not interrupt further, Leliana continued. “When Aayilah left, I buried myself into my duties, thinking it would be enough to distract me from the absence of my love. But it didn’t. It made me cold and cruel, even towards the people closest to me.” Leliana paused, staring meaningfully at Evelyn.

“Thank you for being patient with me and,” Leliana paused once again, clearing her throat. “Thank you for forcing me to tell you stories of my love. It brought my love back to me, even if only temporarily. I needed it, more than I realized.” Leliana spoke with the same vulnerability as the day Evelyn brought up resenting the Hero of Ferelden. 

“I hope my many stories managed to convey the wealth of compassion and kindness my love possess.” Evelyn nodded in confirmation. “I thought in order to do my job, I had to become cruel and refuse to follow my heart. I knew my love wouldn’t approve, but I felt as if I had no choice but to betray her. Her voice was always in the back of my head, always disappointed in the mercilessness I showed. I regretfully ignored it for far too long,” Leliana said, shifting in place, clearly uncomfortable. “But because of you, I realized there is always a choice. You showed me that in Valence. I know now I shouldn’t ignore my heart. Mercy is not always a weakness. That is more clear to me now than ever.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Evelyn tried her best to hide the tears of happiness on the edges of her eyes. This was everything she had been trying to work towards since her first conversation with Leliana. “Can I hug you?” Evelyn abruptly asked.

“Hug me?”

Evelyn looked away from Leliana in shame. “F -” Evelyn was cut off by the gentle arms of Leliana wrapping around her. Once the shock wore away, Evelyn returned the hug. Closing her eyes, Evelyn rested her head on Leliana’s shoulder, tears effortlessly flowing down her face. A gentle breeze blew in Leliana and her direction. It was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next story will probably either be centered on the Warden once again (this time in a less life and death situation)


End file.
